A Frozen Conversation
by Kyon05
Summary: Elsa's stubbornness and Anna's Angst get the best of them in this story of what really happened behind their confrontation within Elsa's castle without the help of "For the first time in forever reprise " telling the story for them. Only a true act of love can save the both of them before its too late.


**A Frozen Conversation**

A icy glass door was all that stood between me and the entrance to this giant icicle castle that my sister, Elsa, had built when she ran away from our castle home back in Arendelle. This all happened after her mysterious icy powers had been exposed to the whole kingdom to be seen. And to be honest, I had no idea she had that type of power in the first place and the crazy thing is that we're sisters!

But anyways, back to the task at hand, all I needed to do was knock. Knock on the door so she could approach the door and open them for me. Funny thing, I've been doing this my whole life, back in the castle. Knocking and trying to make my way into Elsa's room. Into her mind. And eventually, into her heart. And to tell her that I'll always be by her side no matter what happens. But no matter how much I had knocked or called out her name, she would never open the doors for me. And that is how we have come to this situation. Me, the princess of Arendelle, hesistating to knock on the door that my sister had built to shut herself out from the world.

"knock."

"Just knock."

"Why isn't she knocking?!"

"Does she know how to knock?!" said Olaf, who was behind me alongside with Kristoff.

And so, with one big inhaled breath, I summoned up the courage to knock on this icy glass door. The doors had opened! It was a first for me. I was surprised to see the sight of the entrance to Elsa's own castle, opened. For me to go inside and to save her from her own isolation from the world. But before I had entered the castle made out of ice, I had to tell Kristoff and Olaf not to follow me as a precaution to not stir up anymore trouble within Elsa's own sanity.

"You two should wait her for me. Last time I brought someone over, she got upset." As I turned around to advise Kristoff and Olaf.

"OH COME ON! This palace is made out of ice! ICE IS MY LIFE!" exclaimed Kristoff as he made his hand gestures out of excitement.

"Bye Sven" said Olaf as he proceeded to stand right by me, thinking that he was going to enter the castle with me as well.

"No Olaf, you stay here too. Just give us a minute."

Olaf and Kristoff then turned around and took a seat on one of the steps of the icy bridge that had connected this wonderful castle to the mountain cliff. The doors then closed as soon as I had entered the castle. Everything was breathtaking! The chandelier, staircases, and the front fountain of the lobby entrance, was all made entirely out of ice! How can no one, in their right mind, not appreciate this special ability that somoene has within them.

"Elsa?" As I called her name, it had echoed throughout the whole castle. I almost slipped on the icy floor. I was never good with keeping my balance while on top of anything frozen.

As soon as I approached one of the staircases that lead to the top of this castle's lobby, a figure had appeared from the shadows. It was Elsa. She was different in the way she was dressed and how she appeared. She seemed like a stronger person. Isolated from everything that caused her to criticize her own being with ice powers, she finally had accepted herself for who she was. But I knew this was wrong because who can live alone for the rest of their lives? No one!

"Anna?!" she had said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Woah Elsa! You look, different!" I didn't know what to say! The sudden change in her appearance had made me come up with a response as if I hadn't seen her in years!

"Thank you. I had no idea that living a life alone, free from any troulbes or worries, could feel so great!" Elsa replied, as she seemed to be enjoying the life she's in right now.

Then the castle doors had opened and in comes Olaf. He starts running towards me and shouts his favorite catchphrase that Elsa and I had come up when we were kids.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" As Olaf said, while running towards me.

"Olaf? You're alive?" Elsa replied.

"I think so...you built me, remember?" Olaf said.

"He's the same snowman we had built when we were little kids! Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again!"

Elsa had a brief pause after I had said that. Probably the memories of our childhood began to rush into her head. After a few seconds, she had returned to herself.

"No we can't."

"Why? We need you back in Arendelle. I need you back in Arendelle!"

"No sorry. Anna you have to leave" said Elsa, as she started to head upstairs to a place in this castle.

I followed soon after. I needed to save her from this situation of hers and bring her back to Arendelle. It's the only solution to this problem that I could think of. It's the only way that can bring things back to normal.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please stop shutting me out and let me help! Because for the first time in forever, I finally understand! For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand! So please Elsa! Stop running away and let me help you! You need to come back to Arendelle!

"No I can't go back, Anna. Please, just leave and enjoy your life without me."

After a series of steps on this long climb up a staircase, we ended up in another room. A room, similar to the downstairs lobby. But this particular room included a very intricate looking chandalier and doors to a balcony. Very complicated architecture that my sister had made for herself within this castle.

"Look Anna. I know you mean well by coming all the way here to come get me and relieve me of my sadness from what had happened that night. But things have changed. People now know the monster that I had become. I can't change the fact that I made myself look bad. The Queen of Arendelle, who happened to have her own Coronation the same day as the day she became an outcast. So please Anna. Just leave and open up the gates back home. Enjoy the sun. Enjoy your life!"

"But that's the thing that I'm trying to tell you, Elsa. Arendelle is in deep, deep snow."

"What?" Elsa said in a very surprising manner.

"You kind of put Arendelle in an eternal winter. And we can't revert the weather back to normal. Only you know how."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. I know you can. Because I believe in you!"

"No I can't! I don't know how!" Said Elsa with a very stressed out tone in her voice.

As soon as this conversation could progress any further, Elsa unconsciously started a blizzard within the room. I was trying to yell out to her about how I won't leave and that I still believe that she can change the weather back to normal. But the more I provoked her, the more worse this blizzard had become. To a point where I could barely see Elsa and the snow just clouded my vision. And then something had happened. The blizzard then suddenly disappeared into Elsa and blasted back around the room, sending a stray blast right into me. Into my already frozen heart. I bent a knee onto the floor because of the pain that the blast had caused me.

"ANNA!" Kristoff had said, while running towards me to catch my fall. Olaf also followed.

"Who's this? Wait it doesn't matter. You have to leave!" Elsa said after she had realized her stray blasts had hit me and there was another person with me, other than Olaf.

"No I'm not leaving until you decide to come with me back to Arendelle!"

"How!? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me!?"

"I said I'm not leaving until you decide to come with me back home! Please Elsa, just listen to me for once! I've been trying to reach out to you ever since you had shut me out during our childhood. The day we're both finally outside of the castle gates, and we haven't even improved one bit!.

Elsa had the look of frustration, anger, and sadness all rolled up into one. She then took a deep breath and calmed down. Elsa then turned around, with her back facing me and said the words that would snap my insanity after all that's had happened to the both of us. Everything that I had endured during the hard thirteen years without a family to fall back on. All because of one person, who's the only family I had left, decided to shut me out from her life until just recently. And is about to do it again.

"Go away Anna" She said in a calm voice with her back turned to me. And that's when I had lost it.

"No! No Elsa, I'm not going away! For years, you treated me like trash. After countless tries of communication through a door that wouldn't open for the only family she has in her life, this is the response I get. After trudging through this winter weather on this mountain to find you! I literally risked my life to get to you, Elsa! Did you ever give a chance to ever trusting me? Has it ever occurred to you that you're not the only one who had to live through isolation?"

Kristoff and Olaf could only watch as I gave this angry speech to my sister, who wasn't listening to me. Tears ran down my cheeks and onto the icy floor. I was crying. I was crying because I couldn't take it anymore. All this loneliness. All this sadness. My heart was literally torn to pieces because of what my sister is doing. She has no idea how selfish she is right now. But its the truth. Through all the smiles that I tried putting on everyday before the day of the coronation had come, I was completely broken.

Then I could see Elsa turn her head a little after I had stopped giving my angry speech. Her face didn't change much. But I could tell that she was worried about me if she had the care to check on me. I took one final deep breath and said this.

"I HAD TO BURY OUR PARENTS ALONE, ELSA! SO WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ACT THIS WAY WHEN I WAS THE ONE WHO WENT THROUGH THIS WHOLE ORDEAL! AND ALL YOU DID WAS SHUT EVERYTHING OUT FROM YOU LIFE!?"

And then I had woken up. It was all a dream! I was back home. In my own bed. And back in Arendelle. There were tears falling down my cheek after that little nightmare reenactment of the encounter at Elsa's icy castle. It was just a day after everything was resolved and we had found the answer to what is "a true act of love". Not to mention that Hans was a complete fake and just wanted the whole kingdom to himself by tricking both of us into destruction. But enough of that. The final segments of that dream didn't happen in real life. I didn't want to provoke Elsa even more than she was during that moment. Let's just say, I had put everything in the most controlled and nicest way. And we still got thrown out by Marshmallow. After a little after thought, I wiped away the tears and went back to sleep.

But in the end, we had resolved our differences. But the scars will always show and remind us how we got to this point in our lives. These tears. They'll always be the words that the heart can only express. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**THE END**


End file.
